Cloudderella
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Kisah Cinderella yg diperankan oleh Cloud DKK. Dan pastinya... Cloud yg jadi Cinderella! silahkan baca bila berminat...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cloudderella**

**Character by: Tetsuya Nomura lah! nggak mungkin gue!**

**Genre: Romance? maybe? yg pasti ada sho-ainya laaaah...**

**...**

...Alkisah di suatu Negara entah berantah, tinggalah cowok cantik (Hah?) bernama cloudderella. Dia disiksa oleh ibu tiri dan saudara2nya. Setiap hari, dia harus membersihkan rumah alias jadi BABU (Cloud: Ngomong babunya biasa aja, kali.)

"Cloudderella!" Panggil sephiroth si emak sirih, eh tiri.

Cloud: "Iya, mak…"

Sephie: "Kok sepatu gue belon dibersihin?"

Cloud: "Yg mana mak?"

Sephie: "Yg merek luis gentong."

Cloud: "Oh yg itu? Soalnya…"

Sephie: "Apa?"

Cloud: "Sepatunya lagi situ pake."

Sephie: "*Ngeliat ke bawah* oh iya. Kalo gitu yg perdada!"

Cloud: "Dipake sama kak Yuffie."

Sephie: "Lobutin?"

Cloud: "Tifa."

Sephie: "Kok dipake semua! Yg ada merek apa!"

Cloud: "Sendal jepit swallow."

Sephie: *Nyungsep*

Cloud kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan mama tirinya yg lagi merana nyariin sepatu. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Cloud melihat ke luar jendela.

"Andai aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini…" katanya lalu tuba2 ada tokai burung jatoh prsis di atas kepalanya. "Sial!" gerutunya sambil lari ke kamar mandi.

Suatu pagi yg cerah, cloud lagi nyikat jamban sementara yg laen maen gaple.

Tok…Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Cloudderella! Ada tamu!" Teriak Yuffie. Cloud langsung lari ke pintu sampe2 nabrak krn kakinya licin. "selamat siang." Sapa seseorang yg terlihat sangat rapih. "saya dtg kesini untuk mengantarkan undangan ini. Mohon diterima." Cloud menerima undangan tersebut dan memberikannya kepada mama tirinya. Ternyata isinya adalah undangan pesta ultah pangeran.

Tifa: "Aku harus berdandan secanrik mungkin!"

Yuffie: "Mama, kita belanja yuk! Mumpung msh ada waktu!"

Sephie: "Boleh saja. Ayo kalian siap2! Cloudderella! Selama kami pergi, kau harus membersihkan rumah sampek kinclong!"

Cloud: "Iya, bu…"

Mereka pergi sementara Cloud membersihkan rumah dgn cekatan.

"Cloudderella! Cloudderella!" Terdengar suara yg memanggil2 namanya. Cloud menoleh. Rupanya itu teman2 mengobrol cloud. Para tikus, Reno, Rude, dan Elena.

Reno: "Kau terlihat lesu. Kenapa?"

Cloud: "Aku baik2 saja."

Rude: "Emang tampang dia mah madesu ky begitu kali…"

Elena: "Eh, kudengar besok ada pesta di istana, ya?"

Cloud: "Iya."

Rude: "Kau pergi?"  
>Cloud: "Tdk."<p>

Reno: "Kenapa? Kayanya seru tuh."

Cloud: "Mereka belum tentu akan mengizinkan. Lagi pula aku tdk memiliki gaun yg bisa kukenakan ke pesta tersebut."

Reno: "Oooo…. Sayang sekali."

Cloud: "Aku mau bersihin kamar lain dulu, ya. Nanti malam saja ngobrol lagi."

Elena tiba2 terpikir sebuah ide brilian. Dia menarik semua kawan2nya untuk memberitahukan idenya itu. Pada malam sebelum pesta, cloud dibuat sibuk oleh saudara2nya. Dia bulak balik persis setrikaan (Pantesan kurus kering tuh anak…) setelah semuanya rapih, mereka berangkat meninggalkan cloud sendirian dgn setumpuk kerjaan. Kerjalah cloud dgn super duper hyper ultra cepet lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Cloudderella!" Teriak semua temennya saat dia masuk. Di kamar ada gaun pink yg sangat cantik berhiaskan pita2 kecil. Muka Cloud semakin MADESU.

Reno: "Madesu banget tampang lo."

Elena: "Kita bikinin baju biar lu bisa pergi!"

Cloud: "Apa kalian ini….Baka?"

Reno: "Hah? Baka bagaimana?"

Cloud: "Cung, gue tuh COWO. LAKI2. PRIA."

Elena: "Tapi di naskah kami bikin gaun dan kau memakainya!"

Cloud: "Masa sih? *Baca naskah, muka pucet*…"

Cloud ngambil baju itu dan memakainya. Nggak jelek. Bagus malah. Cloud malu banget ngeliat dirinya di cermin. "Kaya banci taman topi gue.." pikirnya. Semprul banget nih anak *Lempar sikat WC ke Cloud* Cloud berjalan menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan.

"Waduh! Tas gue ketingga…." Tiba2 Tifa masuk. dia kaget ngeliat gaun cloud yg 100x (Lebay deeeeeh) dari dia punya. "Gaun lu bagus banget siiiiih! Sini biar gue aja yg pake!" Tifa menarik2 baju cloud sampe rusak. "Dgn begini, kau tdk bisa ke pesta! Hohoho!" Tifa mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan cloud sedirian. Cloud sgt sedih. Dia berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Tetapi, sebelum sampai ke kamarnya, tiba2 ada seberkas cahaya di hadapannya. Ternyata itu adalah seorang peri berambut cokelat.

Aerith: "Anakku.."

Cloud: "*Tampang bingung* sejak kapan gue jd anak lu?"

Aerith: "*Mentung kepala Cloud*Ikutin naskah aja!"

Cloud: "*Baca naskah* ibu peri…"

Aerith: "Kau sangat ingin ke pesta itu, kan?"

Cloud: "Iya."

Aerith: "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Bibidi bobidi doom!"

DHUAR! Tau2 ada ledakan maha dahsyat. "Yg bener bibidi bobidi DOO! Bukan DOOM!" Gerutu Cloud. Maklum, Aerith lagi jadi bego *dikemplang Aerith*

Bibidi bobidi doo!

Aerith memakaikan gaun biru laut yg sangat cantik lengkap dgn aksesorisnya. Bahkan, tdk lupa pula rambut Cloud dipanjangin sedada (Lightning farron style) biar keliatan makin cantik. Sepatu butut disihirnya menjadi sepatu yg cantik. Tapi, cloud merasakan suatu kejanggalan.

"Kok sepatunya…" komentar Cloud. Sepatunya bukan sepatu kaca, melainkan sepatu plastik. "Authornya kurang modal." Jwb Aerith."Sekarang cepat pergi ke pesta! Sudah ada kereta kuda yg akan membawamu kesana. Oh ya! Sihirnya akan habis pada jam 12 malam! Jgn lupa!"

**...**

**Oalah... nie FanFic pendek skale...**

**Berhubung gue ngetiknya belon kelar yg didasari krn keMALASAN #Jiaaaah!, makanya jadi bersambung! abisnya, lg aseeeek maen Radiata sich *Ohohohoho*.**

**Cloud: "Mbak author, kalo mau bikin cerita jgn stengah2 gitu dong! ndak konsisten nih!"**

**Nao: "Apa siiiiiiiiiiiiiih... ganggu org maen aja!"**

**Cloud: "Halah! lo maen kaga becus begitu! lu udah mati 6x! payah!"**

**Nao: "Berisik lu kutu pirang! lu pikir kg susah apa?"**

**Cloud: "Lu kan cuma maen KH Re:com! bukan Fatal Frame!"**

**Nao: "Tetep aja susah, bleketek! Si Axelnya minta gue gampar... azzzz..."**

**Cloud: "Loh, kenapa lu salahin dia? kan dia nggak tau apa2!"**

**Nao: "*Banting stik* Sini lo!"**

**Alhasil Author kesel dan ngelempar Cloud ke... kamar tidur Zack trus dikunci rapet2...**

**Read the review pliiiz? Diflame jg tak apa... #tampang kumel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya yg part 2 selese juga diketik. ini adalah part terakhir. saya ketik dgn penuh perjuangan sambil ngawasin kelinci saya yg kaga bisa diem kaya cacing kepanasan. **

**Kepada Kimchi Fedeoya, trims untuk sarannya!**

**...**

Cloud berlari menuju kereta kudanya dan berangkat menuju istana. Sesampainya di istana, Cloud langsung jadi pusat perhatian.

Squall: "Edan! Cantik banget! Siapa tuh?"

Rinoa: *Jewer kuping Squall*

Snow: "Wiiiiih…. Cantiknya…"

Serah: "*Lari ke lightning* kakak, Snow selingkuh!"

Lightning: *Lempar Snow ke kolam ikan*

Laguna: "Duh, itu cewe cakep banget sih…*ngambil ancang2*"

Squall: "Woi, Inget bini di rumah, woi!"

Hal itu sangat menggangunya berhubung Cloud itu COWO dan dia digodainnya sama COWO juga. Untuk menghindarinya, dia berjalan menuju balkon yg sepi. Banyak yg nyamperin dan ngajakin dia dansa, Cuman Cloudnya ogah. "Nggak lepel!" katanya sombong. Sialan, udah bagus diajakin dansa sama Squall dan Laguna walau diselingi pertarungan sengit dulu! Author sirik abis2an.

"Hei kau yg disana." Sapa seseorang. Cloud menoleh. Itu adalah sang pangeran, Zack.

Zack: "Kau tdk bergabung dgn yg lain?"

Cloud: "Tdk minat."

Zack: "Tdk minat? Hahaha, kau menarik!"

Cloud: "Ha?"

Zack: "Aku juga tdk minat bergabung di pesta itu."

Cloud: "Loh? Itu kan pestamu?"

Zack: "Ayah yg mengadakannya. Padahal udah kutolak mati2an sampe nyewa dukun."

Cloud: "O atuh segede bulan…."

Zack: "-_-;….. mau dansa dgnku?"

Cloud: "hmmm…. Boleh."

Mereka berdansa di balkon dgn anggunnya tanpa ada yg menyadari. Cloud yg awalnya biasa saja, perlahan menaruh perasaan pd mengajaknya ke taman rahasia favoritnya, labyrinth garden. "Ini taman favoritku." Katanya.

"Mau jalan sebentar?"

Cloud meng-iyakannya dan menggenggam tgn Zack. Mereka berjalan sampai ke tengah. Cloud melihat sekitar. "Indah." Pikirnya. Zack makin ke-sem2. Cloud cantik sih!

Srak, srak. Cloud tiba2 terperangkap diantara tgn Zack yg berusaha tuk menciumnya. Cloud hanya bisa diam dan pasrah krn dia juga menyukai Zack, bahkan pelan2 menyambutnya.

Teng…teng…teng…

Suara bel yg menandakan pukul 12 tepat. Cloud kaget dan langsung melepaskan diri.

"Ma-maaf. Aku harus pergi!" lari menjauhi pangeran. "Tunggu!" Zack berusaha mengejar, tp udah keburu hilang. Yg tertinggal hanyalah sepatu plastik milik Cloudderella. Pangeran sedikit kecewa. Padahal dikit lagi. DIKIT LAGI….

Sementara itu Cloud lg OTW home. Sebelum nyampe, sihirnya keburu ilang. Anehnya, sepatu plastiknya msh ada di kakinya. Dia menyimpan sepatu itu dan pulang ke rumah…jalan kaki.

Esoknya, cloudderella spt biasa, bebersih rumah. Tapi, itu tdk menjadi hari yg biasa…

Pangeran mengunjungi setiap rumah yg ada perempuan mudanya demi mencari si empunya si sepatu plastic. Sodara2nya sekarang lagi sibuk nggak karuan.

Tok….Tok….Tok….

"Kyaaaa! Pangeran udah datang!" Teriak Yuffie lebay. 1 keluarga kalang kabut. "Sebentar~" Teriak Tifa manja lalu membuka pintu.

"Misi, mba! Ada tagihan!"

Tifa sukses pucet. Dikirain pangeran ygt datang, ternyata petugas pemungut iuran. Sephie lebih pucet lagi ngebaca tagihannya.

Tok…Tok…

Kali ini Yuffie yg ngebuka pintunya. Udah ogah2an ngebukanya. Pas dibuka, itu adalah si maha tampan (Menurut Author) Pangeran Zack. "Pangran dateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng!" teriak Yuffie. Zack mendadak congek. Cloudlah yg paling kaget. Dia ingin bertemu dgn Zack lagi. Tapi sayang, nasib tdk mengizinkan. Sephie sudah mengurung Cloud di kamarnya. Udah digedor2 tuh pintu tetep aja nggak dibuka pintunya. "Cloudderella!" panggil Reno.

"Reno? Ada apa?"

"Apa yg terjadi, Cloud?"

"Ibu… mengunciku disini."

"Nggak ada kunci duplikatnya?"

"Nggak. *teardrops*"

"Cloudderella, jgn nangis!"

"Kami akan membantumu mengambil kuncinya! Tunggu, ya!" Kata Rude yg tau2 ngongol entah darimana sambil narik Reno tuk pergi bareng dia. Mereka keluar kamar melalui lubang kecil yg ada di Cloudderella lakukan hanya

Berdoa dan makan kuaci.

Reno dan Rude berlari mencari kunci sambil tanya2 ke sohib2nya. Katanya mereka melihat kunci itu ada di kamarnya si emak tiri. "Oh, gampang banget nyarinya!" Kata Reno yg langsung di-chop sama Rude. "Gampang sih gampang. Noh, lu liad apa yg ada disono!" gerutu Rude. Ternyata di kamar tsb, Kadaj, kucing kesayangan Sephie lagi ngorok. Riwet dah kalo begini urusannya *Author nyiapin naskah tom en jeri*

Reno dan Rude berjalan sangat pelan yg pelannya melebihi siput pincang (Kapan nyampenya tuh?) Akhirnya mereka sampe juga di meja tempat kunci tersebut disimpan. "Trus, gimana nih kita ngambilnya?" Tanya Reno. "Hmmm… manjat kayanya nggak mungkin."

"Terbang aja kalo begitu!"

"Itu lebih nggak mungkin lagi, bego!"

"… eh, gue punya ide! Lu tetep disitu, ye!" Reno lari kea rah Kadaj dan menggelitik hidung Kadaj dgn buntutnya. Rude dari kejauhan punya perasaan yg bener2 nggak enak.

MEAOW!

Nah loh, bener kan. Kadaj bangun dan langsung ngejar Rude yg pertama kali dia liat.

"Kupret lu, Reno! Dsr MONYONG MILENIUM!" Teriak Rude sambil lari2 nggak karuan. "Lari ke kolong meja!" Teriak Reno.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BUAKKKKK!

Kadaj sukses nabrak meja kenceng banget. Permisi dulu, Author mau nelpon 911….

Krn getaran tsb, Kuncinya jatuh dan menimpah Rude dgn sukses! "Nice catch, Rude!" Puji Reno sambil lompat ke bawah. "Nice catch jidatmu! Bantuin gue, monyong!"

"Iyo..iyo.. skrg kita bawa kunci ini ke Cloudderella."

"Pit-an dulu. Pinggang gue sakit."

"Kaya kakek2 aje lo."

"Hello! Gue baru aja ketimpa kunci! Sakit kali."

"Mending kunci. Daripada beton?"

"Berisik lo! Skrg kita bawa aja kunci ini ke kamar cloudderella!"

"Gue udah ngomong itu dari tadi kali!"

Sambil berdebat (Mesra) mereka membawa kunci itu ke Cloudderella. Sementara itu….

"Silahkan, yg mana yg akan mencoba duluan?" Tanya Vincent si perdana menteri sambil menaruh sepatu di lantai. Tifa maju duluan. Dgn pede, dia mencoba sepatu itu. Tapi, ternyata sepatu itu kekecilan. "Huahahaha! Kaki apa gebukan kasur itu!" Yuffie ngakak kenceng. Tifa ngelemparin Yuffie pake gentong. "Lu coba sonoh! Kalo muat, gue traktir mie ayam (?)" gerutu Tifa.

Saat mereka debat seru, Zack merasa mendengar suara langkah kaki. Krn dia penasaran, dia mencari sumber suara itu. Saat dia mau belok….

BRUK!

Zack bertabrakan dgn Cloudderella yg lagi lari. "Ma-maaf! Saya sedang….!" Cloud sangat kaget melihat Zack. Dia langsung menutup mukanya. Zack merasa sedikit nostalgia saat melihat Cloudderella. "A-apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Zack.

"Eh? Ti-tidak!" Jwb Cloud sambil berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yg udah merah padam.

"Tapi rasanya aku mengenalmu…" Zack menggenggam tangan Cloud dan berusama tuk melihat muka Cloud. Cloud kontan menjauh. Zack malah makin penasaran. Dia ngejer si Cloud trus narik dia buat nyobain sepatu.

"Numpang nanya. Ni sepatu apa getek sih. Gede bener…" Komentar Yuffie lemes krn sepatunya kegedean di dia. Bukan, itu kapal pesiar….

"Vincent!" Panggil Zack. "Biarkan dia mencobanya juga."

"Tapi pangeran, dia kan cowo?" Jawab Vincent kebingungan. Memang sih, dia pake baju maid jaman baheula gitu. Tapi, tetep aja dia itu masih ada unsure jantannya. "Biarin aja!"

"O-okelah kalo begitu…" Sephie, Tifa dan Yuffie gedeknya bukan main. Krn itu, saat Vincent lewat, Sephie menyenggol kakinya sehingga sepatunya mental ke perapian dan cesss…. Jadi omelet… maksud gue meleleh.

"Ah, sepatunya…" Zack sedih. Tanpa sepatu itu, dia nggak bisa mencari si empunya.

"Pa-pangeran, sebenarnya…" Cloud mengeluarkan sepatu yg sebelahnya dari sakunya. Semuanya langsung kaget bahkan Author pun kaget (?) Cloud memakai sepatu itu dan pas di kakinya.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar…" Zack berjalan mendekati Cloud.

"Eh? Tapi saya…" Cloud mundur sedikit. Malu2 kebo.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Tapi, saya ini cowo…"

"Tak apa. saya sudah tahu kok." Zack senyum tipis en cool (Author meleleh)

Cloud bengong. Vincent speechless. Sephie dan anak2nya nganga. Author keselek kulit duren. "ganggu aja lu pade." Kata Zack yg udah ngegenggam tangan Cloud. Cloud dari malu2 kebo jadi malu2 badak. "Se-sebenarnya…." Belon juga kelar ngomong, si Cloud udah dicium duluan. Semuanya nganga sampe rahang copot.

"Vincent! Kita balik ke istana sekarang!" Perintah Zack sambil gendong Cloud. Udah kaga tau mau ngommong apa si Cloud. Dia mingkem aja deh.

Zack membawa Cloud ke istananya dan memperkenalkannya pada ortunya. Entah pake pellet ataupun santet apa yg membuat sang ortu menrestui hubungan maho ini. Malahan mereka sibung menentukan tanggal pernikahannya (Ya Tuhaaaaaaaaaaaaan…) "Pangeran." Panggil Cloud setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan ortu Zack. "Ya?"

"Bo-boleh saya melanjutkan kata2 saya yg terpotong tadi?"

"Hm? Boleh."

"Sebenarnya, saya juga menyukai mas ujang…"

"Hah?"

"Hah? Eh, salah baca naskah!" Cloud pergi keluar panggung ngambil naskah yg bener. Dasar bego! "Lanjut. Sebenarnya saya juga menyukai pangeran *Blush parah*"

"Hehehe. Senang mendengarnya." Zack memegang muka Cloudderella dan menciumnya.

Seminggu kemudian, mereka menikah dan Live happily ever efter!

-End-

**...**

**Hore... *Tebar kembang Rafflesia arnoldi* FanFic Final Fantasy yg pertama kali saya terbitin disini kelar juga! bagus gak tamatnya? Plis Read en Review supaya saya bisa tau bila ada kesalahan dan bisa membuat yg lbh baik lagi! **

**Sebenarnya ada 1 Fanfic lagi ttg Cloud CS yg dodol lipet, tapi masih belon pede buat dipublish. Saya ini pemalu :")**


End file.
